2 couple and 2 new couple
by wiim are
Summary: "summimasen, boleh kami bergabung" / "kyahh,sasuke-chan" / "ini benar nii-chan kan?" tertarik baca,,summary bisa berbeda dengan isi kan, lagian wim juga kagak bisa bikin summary #hahaha #plak,baca ya,trus review ya.
1. Chapter 1

Wwwwwwww

**2 couple and 2 new couple **

Disclaimer : papa saya, masashi kishimoto-otosama #plak

Rated : T

Warning : gaje, jelek, cacad, typo, kalimat aneh, yang punya penyakit jantung jangan dibaca, AND THE LAST AND IMPORTANT **YANG GAK SUKA NARUHINA AND SASUSAKU JANGAN DIBACA**

Wwwwwwww

.

Suna international airport

"hinata, ayo kita berangkat" kata seseorang berambut hitam berbentuk seperti pantat ayam menghadap keatas

"ayo sasuke-kun, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu kaa-Chan Dan tou-Chan" hinata menjawab dengan semangat

"iya hime, aku juga, kira2 bagaimana ya keadaan konoha yang sekarang" tanya sasuke

"umm,mungkin sudah lebih baik, kita sudah pergi 3 tahun, Dan SHS kita harus kita selesaikan di konoha" jawab hinata

Tiba-tiba "_pesawat tujuan suna-konoha segera tinggal landas, harap bagi yang belum naik segera naik" _segera naik ato Wim timpuk #plak

"ayo hime" kata sasuke

"umm" hinata mengangguk Dan memeluk lengan sasuke

Wwwwwwww

Wuzzzzz... Take off, on airplane

Wwwwwwww

"oh iya sasuke-kun, Apa sasuke-kun tau dimana sekolah kita saat kita di konoha" tanya hinata

"umm, sepertinya aku tau hime, sebentar aku lihat Dulu" sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah brosur yang entah Ia dapat dari mana (-_-?)

"nah, ini dia, Konoha High School, yahh, mungkin lokasi tepatnya aku belum tau, tapi kalau sudah disana mungkin kita tau" jelas sasuke

"aku dengar disana itu sekolah terbaik di konoha" kata hinata

"tak ada yang terbaik selain dirimu hime" sasuke menggoda hinata, sontak hinata blushing

"ahh, sasuke-kun, jangan menggodaku" hinata ngeles

"aku tidak menggodamu hime, aku mengatakan kebenaran" sasuke masih menggoda

Lalu terjadi keheningan, krik..krik..krik..

"sasuke-kun, aku haus" hinata memohon dengan manja

"umm, baiklah tuan putri" sasuke memanggil seorang pramugari

"apa saudara memanggil saya?" kata pramugari tersebut, pramugari itu terpukau dengan ketampanannya

"tolong ambilkan 2 vanilla latte" kata sasuke , pramugari itu masih setia melamunkan sasuke, entah lamunan jorok atau lainnya #plak

"eehhhmmm" hinata berdehem, hinata cemburu donk, masa pacarnya diliatin sama cewe lain

"oh maaf, tunggu sebentar ya" kata pramugari itu sambil mengedipkan matanya pada sasuke

"huh, aku menyesal menjadi kekasihmu" kata hinata mengembungkan pipinya, dimata sasuke itu sangat lucu

"memangnya kenapa, kau cemburu ya" kata sasuke menggoda hinata

"huh" hanya itu yang diucapkan hinata , sasuke semakin tergoda untuk menggoda hinata

"atau aku jadi pacarnya pramugari yang tadi saja" kata sasuke saat melihat pramugari itu menghampiri mereka lagi

Hinata masih tak menjawab saat pramugari itu datang

"ini dia, 2 vanilla latte untuk anda" kata pramugari itu, penampilan pramugari itu berbeda, jadi lebih menor ,,hiii..! #plak

"umm, sebentar nona, menurut anda, lebih pantas aku dengan dia atau aku dengan anda" kata sasuke menggoda hinata

"sudahlah sasuke-kun, aku tidak mau digoda" kata hinata sambil memasang headphone, lalu menghadap ke jendela , membelakangi sasuke (hinata duduk dipojok dekat jendela, sasuke disebelahnya)

"hahahah, terimakasih nona, anda boleh pergi" sasuke tertawa

"hei, hinata, sudahlah, aku kan cuma bercanda" kata sasuke

Hinata tak menjawab, ngambek dia

"hime, sudahlah, jangan marah, sasu cuma bercanda kok" kata sasuke sambil menyentuh pundak hinata

"aku tahu, kau cemburu, itu artinya kau cinta padaku, tapi, jangan kau kira aku hanya mempermainkan kau seperti perempuan2 sebelumnya, aku memepermainkan mereka karena aku tahu mereka hanya mengejar materi, tapi kau lain, cintamu murni, seperti hatimu" kata sasuke mencoba meredam amarah kekasihnya

"itu saja belum cukup sasu-kun" jawab hinata sambil menggembungkan pipinya lagi

"hinata, cemburu itu memang boleh, tapi itu artinya kau tidak percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu" kata sasuke sambil merangkul hinata

"tapi kadang aku merasa risih jika sasu-kun dipandangi oleh perempuan lain" kata hinata

"percayalah padaku hime" kata sasuke

"iya iya" jawab hinata masih ngambek

"kalau kau masih marah aku tidak akan berhenti menggodamu lho" kata sasuke

"hmm,baik baik" hinata mulai melembek

"nah, kalau begini kau lebih baik" kata sasuke

.

.

"_**fasten your seatbelt please , we'll gonna arrive at konoha**_" tiba2 seklebat suara #lho menganjurkan mereka mengenakan seatbeltnya

.

.

Wwwwwwww

Konohagakure 'international love' #lho ,I mean international airport

Wwwwwwww

.

"ayo sasuke-kun, kita segera mencari taksi" kata hinata sambil memeluk lengan sasuke saat keluar dari airport

"tapi aku lapar hime, ayo kita ke food court Dulu ,heheheh" kata sasuke sambil nyengir, membuat hinata gemas, hinatapun mencubit pipi sasuke gemas

"baiklah tukang makan, ayo" kata hinata sambil menyeret sasuke ke arah food court yang ada di bagian lain dari airport, sasuke hanya pasrah ditarik-tarik oleh hinata yang sepertinya juga lapar #hahaha

.

Wwwwwwww

Food court KIA

Wwwwwwww

.

"Kau mau makan apa hime?" tanya sasuke

"aku mau, miso ramen saja" hinata menimpali

"biar aku carikan ya" kata sasuke sambil mengelus pelan

"hmm,baiklah ouji" kata hinata romantis, sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan hinata

food court tersebut tinggal tersisah 1 meja, yaitu meja hinata Dan sasuke, nampak sepasang kekasih bingung mencari tempat duduk, si pria berambut pirang ,berpostur tinggi mungkin se sasuke, Dan si gadis berambut pink, dengan mata berwarna hijau

"sumimasen?" tiba-tiba si pirang bertengger di meja hinata #hahaha

"iya, ada apa.." hinata sengaja menggantung omongannya

"naruto , uzumaki naruto" kata si pirang tersebut

"iya , ada apa uzumaki-san" jawab hinata

"ano, apa kami boleh menumpang duduk disini, kami tidak menemukan tempat duduk" kata naruto sambil memohon

"oh, silahkan, maaf ya, mejanya sempit" kata hinata

"tidak apa-apa kok.." naruto mengulang perbuatan hinata

"hinata, hyuga hinata" timpal hinata

"oh, tidak apa2 kok hyuga-san , maafkan kami juga mengganggu acaramu" sakura tiba2 menyela

Akhirnya naruto Dan sakura pun duduk

"ouji, Kau mau pesan apa,,aku akan carikan" kata sakura

"tak usah,aku saja yang mencarikan hime, Kau disini saja ya" kata Naruto

"yasudah, naruto-kun, aku mau kimchi" jawab sakura

"hmm, yasudah, ngomong-ngomong itukan makanan khas Korea, kenapa Kau mencari yang seperti itu,,hahaha" jawab naruto sambil menyentuh ujung hidung sakura

"hehehe, aku menyukainya" kata sakura sambil mencubit pipi naruto

"aww, sakit tahu" goda naruto diiringi dengan tawa sakura

"aku Cari Dulu ya" kata naruto sambil mengelus lembut ujung kepala sakura

"cepat kembali ya naru-kun" kata sakura

Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan sakura Dan hinata

"perkenalkan, namaku sakura, haruno sakura" kata sakura pada hinata

"senang bertemu denganmu haruno-san" jawab hinata

"Kau darimana atau mau kemana hyuga-san" tanya sakura

"aku dari suna haruno-san, tapi aku asli orang konoha"

"jangan-jangan kita 1 pesawat tadi?,kami juga dari suna" kata sakura polos

"mungkin" jawab hinata singkat

"oh iya, apa Kau dari suna sendirian?" tanya sakura

"tidak, aku bersama kekasihku, hahaha, sepertinya kita memang sama, kembali ke konoha dengan kekasih kita" kata hinata

Merekapun bersenda gurau

.

Wwwwwwww

Meanwhile

Wwwwwwww

.

"sumimasen oo-san" kata naruto sopan

"iya, mau pesan apa?" kata petugas dalam stan yang terdapat tulisan 'AAIGOO's KOREAN FOOD CORNER'

"kimci 1 ya, tolong di antar ke meja nomor 15" kata naruto

"baik" jawab petugas tersebut, lalu naruto pergi meninggalkan Stan itu

"hmm, sekarang tinggal Cari miso ramen,, di pesawat tadi tak ada miso ramen" kata naruto ramen addicted #-_-

.

Meanwhile

.

"bisa tolong 1 miso ramen" kata sasuke pada petugas di 'ichiraku ramen'

"baik, diantar ke meja berapa?" tanya petugas tersebut

"tolong antar ke meja 15 ya" jawab sasuke

"baik, ditunggu ya" kata petugasnya

"arigatou" jawab sasuke

Sasuke pun berbalik badan,,namun saat berbalik badan

"MASIH INGAT SAYA?"

Sontak sasuke berteriak

"woooaaaahh..!"

"ayolah, masa Kau lupa sih?" tanya orang itu

"sifatmu itu sama saja naruto, tidak berubah" kata sasuke

"selamat datang teme" kata naruto

"Kau juga baru sampai sini kan dobe" kata sasuke sambil menjambak pelan rambut naruto

"aaaa..! , itai teme, itai.."

.

Wwwwwwww

Let's back to the girls

Wwwwwwww

.

...

"wah wah, jadi begitu ya,,hahaha" sakura tartawa lepas

"eh ngomong-ngomong, pacarmu seperti apa" sakura menambahi

"umm, aku tidak bisa mendefinisikannya,pokoknya, dia pria yang sempurna dalam hidupku" kata hinata

Tiba-tiba

"sakura-Chan" seseorang memegang pundak sakura

Sontak sakura menoleh

"kyaa! Sasuke-Chan..! , ini benar sasuke-Chan kan?" sakura berteriak

"Kau masih ingat teme kan hime?" naruto bertanya pada sakura

"masih ingat aku kan, sakura-Chan" kata sasuke

"hahaha, mana mungkin aku lupa, 3 orang paling berpengaruh di kelas 'the HUU' (baca : ech,yu,yu)" kata sakura

"hahaha" mereka bertiga tertawa bernostalgia

"ehhmm,, sasuke-kun, ngomong-ngomong , apa itu HUU?" tiba-tiba hinata tanya

"eh, iya,, HUU itu Haruno,uzumaki,uchiha" kata sasuke menjelaskan pada hinata

"jadi ini pria sempurnamu, hyuga-san" kata sakura

"apa hyuga-san tadi bilang Kalau teme ini sempurna?" kata naruto "aku rasa dia masih tetap uchiha sasuke-teme,yah mungkin dia masih tetap berpengaruh di sekolahnya,,hahaha"

"pengaruh apa sih?" hinata masih bingung

"pengaruh buruk"

"hahaaha" mereka ber 4 pun tertawa

"jadi dia kalian berdua sekarang menjadi sepasang kekasih?" kata sasuke

"hmm,inilah yang namanya friend turn into a love" kata sakura sambil memeluk lengan naruto Dan menempelkan kepalanya ke pundak naruto yang notabene lebih tinggi dari sakura

"jangan mengumbar kemesraan" kata sasuke menggoda

"memangnya kenapa, Kau cemburu ya teme" kata naruto menggoda

"buat apa aku cemburu,aku punya hinata-hime" kata sasuke sambil merangkul hinata

"eh ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kalian bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih?" tambah sasuke, membuat naruto Dan sakura memucat

"umm, an..ano" sakura terbata bata

"aku yang menembaknya" potong naruto

"wah,, bagaimana caranya?" tanya sasuke

"ada deh.." kata naruto menggoda

"hmm" sasuke ngambek

"eh' tunggu Dulu!" tiba-tiba hinata berteriak kecil

"k.. uz..uzumaki n..na..naruto k..kan?" hinata terbata-bata

"iya , aku uzumaki naruto ,memangnya kenapa?" kata naruto

"kyyaaa..! Naruto-Chan, Kau ingat aku" hinata berteriak

"-_-?" naruto bingung

"umm,, baik, bagaimana Kalau ini 'naruto-niichan'" hinata menambahi

"niichan?" naruto masih bingung

"begini saja,, apa niichan ingat ini?" hinata mengeluarkan sebuah notes kecil yang bergambar jeruk,,dengan ornamen-ornamen berwarna ungu

"hahaha, aku ingat, imotou, ini kan" naruto juga mengeluarkan notes yang Sama "tak kusangka, ternyata Kau imotouku" kata naruto

"sudah lama ya sejak aku pindah ke suna, ternyata Kau juga ada di suna, niichan"

"eit tunggu dulu, Kau kenal dia dobe?" kata sasuke

"Dulu waktu aku umur 6, ada sekeluarga yang pindah di sebelah rumahku" kata naruto "lalu ada seorang gadis kecil berusia sebaya denganku, hanya saja lebih pendek dariku" naruto melirik hinata "dia beranggapan bahwa aku lebih tua darinya" kata naruto sambil melirik hinata lagi "gadis itu adalah hinata-Chan" kata naruto sambil mengacak pelan kepala hinata

"sudahlah niichan, aku malu pada sasuke-kun, tapi memang kenyataannya Kau lebih tua dari aku kan, Kau lahir 10 oktober Dan aku 26 december di tahun yang Sama" kata hinata polos

"imotou,, Kau hanya terpaut 2 bulan denganku Dan Kau sudah memanggilku niichan?" kata naruto

"hahaha, kalian lucu ya" sakura tertawa geli

Lalu terjadilah keheningan krik..krik..krik..

"ya ampun, mana sih miso ramenku" naruto bersungut-sungut

"menumu tetap saja ya niichan" kata hinata

"kau pasti juga Cari ramen kan..?" tanya naruto

"ya ampun, kalian berdua sudah seperti kakak beradik sungguhan ya, ya kan sasuke-Chan?" kata sakura menekankan

"benar, tak kusangka" kata sasuke

Tak lama setelah itu makanan mereka datang

"itadakimasu!" naruto berteriak Kecil

"umm, nyam, oh iya, nyam, ngomong-ngomong, kalian akan melanjutkan nyam,JHS di mana?" naruto ngomong sambil makan -_-

"naruto-kun, telan Dulu makananmu" sakura

"umm, ok hime" kata naruto sambil memegang hidung sakura

"kami akan melanjutkannya di KHS" kata sasuke sambil melihat kearah hinata

"sepertinya kita berempat ditakdirkan untuk bersama selama 3 tahun kedepan" kata sakura sambil mengeluarkan formulir pendaftaran yang sudah diisi

"umm, kalian mendapatnya dimana" tanya hinata

"beberapa minggu yang lalu kaa-Chan mengirimnya lewat fax" kata naruto

"oo,kushina-san ya,,aku penasaran seperti apa dia sekarang?" kata hinata

_**"woah woah o o o, woah woah its always a good time**_" 'owl city' good time

"wait guys" kata naruto sambil mengeluarkan sebuah smartphone

.

'incoming call'

'kushina-kaachan'

'+150-11-999'

'accept or reject'

.

Naruto menyentuh panel accept

"_moshi-moshi, naruto-Chan..?_" sapa seseorang yang ada di sebrang sana

"ha'i kaa-Chan, ada apa?" kata naruto

"_Kau sudah sampai ya?_" kata kaa-Chan naruto a.k.a kushina uzumaki

"bagaimana kaa-Chan tau?" tanya naruto

"_pacarmu baru s aja mengganti status whatsapp-nya_" kata kushina

"sakura-chan..! Tadi aku sudah bilang kan, jangan mengganti statusmu dulu" teriak naruto

"hahaha, kenapa naruto-kun, Kau punya rencana lain ingin berkeliling konoha Dulu kan? pasti disuruh langsung pulang" kata sakura

"_hahaha, aku mendengarnya sakura-Chan, naruto langsung pulang ya, aku dengar imotoumu juga baru pulang dari suna" _kata kushina disusul tawa dari ke empat orang di food court itu

"_kenapa kalian tertawa?"_

"aku disini kushina-san!" hinata berteriak kecil

"_kyaahh! Itu hinata-Chan ya" _kata kushina girang

"apa kaa-Chan ingat anggota HUU?" kata naruto

"_haruno , uchiha , uzumaki? Ya masih ingat lah, memangnya ada apa?" _

"kami semua ada disini" kata naruto santai

"_sasuke juga disitu? Kalau begitu, saa minna kesini sekarang, kaa-Chan dengan mizuki-Chan sudah memasak banyak" _kata kushina

"kaa-Chan, kushina-san, mana kaa-Chan?" tanya hinata

"_dia sedang keluar, sudah Dulu ya, pulsa kaa-Chan tinggal sedikit, kaa-Chan mau menyuruh naruka Dulu untuk beli pulsa , jaa-ne..!"_ kushina menutup telephone nya

.

"aaaa..! Sakura-Chan, tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu ke tempat rahasia, tapi keburu kaa-Chan tau" kata naruto sambil melanjutkan makannya

"kita mau kemana naruto-kun?" tanya sakura menggoda

"aku ingin mengajakmu ke pinggir kota, perbatasan konohagakure dengan amegakure" kata naruto

"memangnya ada apa disana?" tanya sasuke

"Kau tau, disana ada padang bunga matahari" kata naruto

"wah yang benar naruto-kun?" kata sakura pensaran

"hmm, ini photonya, aku ambil ketika mau berangkat ke suna" kata naruto sambil menunjukan sebuah foto dengan tempat yang dipenuhi bunga matahari

"niichan, yang ini juga kan?" kata hinata menunjukan sebuah foto yang dipenuhi bunga lavender

"umm, coba aku ingat, itu kalau tidak salah di.."

"perbatasan konohagakure dengan higakure" sasuke memotong

"bagaimana Kau tau?" tanya naruto

"aku pernah pergi bersama niichan ku kesana"

"oo.."

"saa minna, aku sudah capek, ayo kita pulang" kata hinata

"kan kita mau ke rumah naruto,hime" kata sasuke sambil mengacak-acak puncak kepala hinata

"kan rumahku hanya berjarak 5 meter dari rumah niichan" kata hinata

"hahaha, iya-iya" kata sasuke sambil mencubit pipi hinata

"aw,, sakit ouji" hinata meng'aduh'

"hahahaah" mereka berempatpun tertawa keras

"saa, mina-Chan, nanti kaa-Chan marah-marah" kata naruto

"kan yang dimarahi dirimu, kami tidak kan?" kata sasuke menggoda

"hahaha" mereka berempat tertawa lagi

"yosh, c'mon" akhirnya mereka semua berdiri

.

wwwwwwww

In the taxi

wwwwwwww

.

"oo-san, komplex 'uimare' blok 'w' nomor 15 ya" kata naruto pada sopir taxi tsb.

"baik"

"hei imotou, aku ingin tau keadaan hanabi Dan neji sekarang? Kira-kira bagaimana ya?" tanya naruto pada hinata

"neji-nii, sekarang di oxford university" kata hinata

"eh?, si keras kepala itu di oxford , Kau serius?" kata naruto

"di menempuh JHS Dan SHS hanya dalam 3 tahun" kata hinata

"jenius sekali dia, kalau hanabi bagaimana?" tanya naruto

"dia sekarang ada di konoha international JHS" hinata menjelaskan

"aku harap naruka tidak jatuh cinta padanya,hahaha, jadi mereka 1 sekolah?" kata naruto

"mana aku tau niichan, memang naruka ada dimana?" tanya hinata

"KIJHS, Sama dengan hanabi" kata naruto

"hahaha" hinata tertawa

.

Hening, mereka sibuk dengan diri mereka masing2

.

15 minutes later

.

"komplex uimaru blok w nomor 15,sudah sampai" kata sopir taxi tsb

"saa mina, kita turun, arigatou oo-san" kata naruto

"kyaa,, naruto-Chan, hinata-Chan, sakura-Chan, sasuke-Chan , okaerinasai!" teriak kushina dari dalam

.

.

Wwwwwwww

Tbc

Wwwwwwww

.

Wimpedia,, hahaha #plak

KHS : konoha high school

Oxford : universitas di London yang grammarnya dipakai di seluruh dunia

Kimchi : makanan khas Korea,sejenis sawi yang dimasak dengan saus tomat/pedas,sawi tsb difermentasi terlebih dahulu selama 2 hari, biasanya dicampur udang/daging sapi

SHS : senior high school (SMA)

JHS : junior high school (SMP)

KIA : konoha international airport

Hime : princess (Japanese)

Ouji : prince (Japanese)

Good time : lagunya owl city ft. Carlie Rae jepsen ,lagu ke 7 dari album midsummerstation (owl city/Adam Randal young)

International love : lagunya Pitbull ft. Christina aguerila

Whatsapp : aplikasi android (masak kagak tau #-_-)

Kalo ada yang bingung PM aja, atau lewat review

.

.

Mina-Chan, Wim balik lagi nih dengan cerita yang beda, kali ini bukan cerita canon lagi, kan yang 3 kemarin canon semua ,hahahha

Gimana menurut kalian cerita Wim? Bagus kagak? Jujur aja gpp, Wim malah seneng,

Berminat review, review adalah bentuk kepedulian readers pada author ,hahaha

Yang mau nge'flame' juga gpp, flame adalah bentuk kritik terselubung,hahaha

Yaudah segitu aja bacot Wim , sorry kalo cerita ini pendek, kalian kira gampang bikin cerita hahaha

Jaa-ne ...! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Wwwwwwww

**2 couple and 2 new couple**

Disclaimer : papa saya, masashi kishimoto-otosama #plak

Rated : T

Warning : gaje, jelek, cacad, typo, kalimat aneh, yang punya penyakit jantung jangan dibaca, AND THE LAST AND IMPORTANT **YANG GAK SUKA NARUHINA AND SASUSAKU JANGAN DIBACA**

Wwwwwwww

.

.

...

"tadaima kaa-Chan" kata naruto

"konichiwa kushina-san" 3 orang lainnya angkat bicara

"wah kalian sudah berbeda ya" minato tiba-tiba keluar

"hahaha, minato-san bisa saja" kata sakura

"hahaha, ayo masuk, kita ke belakang rumah" kushina menyuruh mereka masuk

"untuk apa kaa-Chan?" tanya naruto

"aku Dan mizuki mengadakan pesta untuk kedatangan kalian" kata kushina

"ano, kushina-san, aku ingin menaruh barang-barangku Dan milik sasuke-kun Dulu" kata hinata

"kun? , jadi kalian berhubungan, hahaha, yasudah Kau pulang Dulu tak apa, nanti kesini lagi ya" kata kushina

"ha'I" hinata singkat "ayo sasuke-kun"

"umm" sasuke manggut2

"imotou, nanti ke sini ya, aku butuh sasuke"

"iya nii-chan, adeh -_-" kata hinata #hahaha

Lalu mereka berduapun pergi ke rumah hinata yang notabene ada di sebelah rumah naruto

"nah naruto, barang-barangmu Dan punya sakura taruh di kamarmu Dulu ya" kata kushina

"iya kaa-chan" jawab naruto

"sakura-Chan, Kau ikut aku ya" kata kushina

"eh? Jadi yang mengangkat barang-barang sakura aku ya? -_-" kata naruto

"hehehe, yah begitulah, masak Kau biarkan perempuan mengangkat barang-barangnya yang berat" kata kushina setengah menggoda

"hhhh..." naruto mendesah "baiklah" lanjutnya

"ayo sakura-Chan ikut aku kebelakang" kata kushina

"ha'I"

.

wwwwwwww

Meanwhile

Wwwwwwww

.

"tou-Chan! Tadaima" hinata treak treak gaje sambil berlari ke arah tou-channya

"okaeri sayang" hiasi begitu lembut di FF ini,,hahaha

"konochiwa hiasi-san" kata sasuke sopan ke calon mertua,,hahaha

"konichiwa sasuke, bagaimana sekolah kalian disana?" tanya hiasi

"yah begitulah,banyak Hal yang kami lalui" kata hinata

"hahaha, baiklah ,cepat ganti baju, Kau juga sasuke, gunakan baju yang santai, lalu cepat ke sebelah ya" kata hiasi

"baik tou-chan" kata hinata

"ayo sasuke-kun" lanjutnya

"hnn" kata sasuke

.

Dikamar hinata

.

"nah, hime, aku ganti di kamar mandi ya" kata sasuke

"ok ouji" kata hinata sambil mengedipkan matanya

Sasuke pun pergi ke arah kamar mandi hinata

"_ok,aku harus cepat-cepat ganti sebelum ouji selesai, Bagaimanapun dia belum menjadi suamiku" _batin hinata ekstrim #hahaha

"hime, apa Kau sudah selesai gantinya?" tiba-tiba sasuke berteriak dari dalem membuyarkan lamunan hinata

"umm, eh iya sebentar" kata hinata

"ok, aku tunggu ya" kata sasuke sambil mengeluarkan handphonenya, 1 whatsapp

.

Uzumaki naruto

-Sasuke, cepat kemari, bantu aku mengangkat kardus-kardus kaa-Chan , cepat ya kaa-Chan sudah marah-marah

.

"hey naruto, aku masih sibuk , jangan ganggu aku ya,hahaha" kata sasuke via VN

.

send or discard

.

Sasuke memencet panel send

"hahaha, kasihan Kau naruto" sasuke menggumam

Tiba-tiba

"ouji, aku sudah selesai, Kau boleh keluar" kata hinata

"hahaha, iya-iya" sasuke masih memikirkan naruto

"Kau bicara dengan siapa?" tanya hinata

"naruto, dia disuruh mengangkat barang-barang kaa-channya" kata sasuke sambil masih tertawa

"hahaha, dasar kushina-san itu, dia memang Otoriter pada semua laki-laki di keluarganya" lanjut hinata

"sayang sekali, di keluarga uzumaki, yang perempuan hanya dia,hahhaha" mereka tertawa diatas penderitaan orang lain

"_triinngg..!"_ handphone sasuke berbunyi

.

Play or ignore

.

Play - "_cihh, kuso cepat kemari, hei imotou, aku tau kau disitu, suruh sasuke kesini, kau juga kesini bantu sakura-Chan ya.." _naruto marah2 via VN

"hahaha, dasar nii-Chan itu, sini handphonenya,,hahhaha" hinata masih ingin mengerjai nii-channya

"baiklah nii-Chan sayang,,hahaha" "hahaha" suara mereka berdua menggelora di seluruh WA naruto

"sudahlah hinata-Chan, ayo kita kesana" sambil masih tertawa

"ayo" kata hinata santai sambil masih tertawa juga

.

Diluar

.

"tou-Chan, Kau tidak ikut ke sebelah?" tanya hinata pada tou-channya

"aku harus menjemput kaa-chanmu sayang, dia sedang keluar membeli sesuatu" kata hiashi sambil mengeluarkan kunci Mobil, dia mau menjemput mizuki

"ok, jaa tou-Chan"

"jaa.."

Merekapun berjalan ke rumah naruto

.

"oi! Dobe, cepat kemari..!" naruto berteriak sambil tersenyum

"hahaha tunggu sebentar" sasuke juga berteriak ,mereka berdua memasuki halaman rumah naruto dengan santai

"kenapa kalian sengaja jalan lama?-_-" tanya naruto sambil setengah sewot mengundang tawa

"hihihi, nii-Chan lucu deh" kata hinata

"kenapa Kau malah ketawa imotou, aku dari tadi disuruhi kaa-Chan terus nih, tak adil dong kalau Kau tidak, ayo sekarang ke belakang rumah, kaa-Chan sudah menunggumu,hahaha" kata naruto sewotnya mulai ilang

"hahaha, hinata-Chan, Kau kebelakang sana, biar nii-chanmu ini tak sewot lagi" kata sasuke

"ok ok, ouji, Kau bantu nii-Chan ya" kata hinata sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua

Sasuke terus memandangi hinata, sampai hinata benar-benar masuk kedalam rumah

"hahaha, cantik kan , imotouku kan memang cantik" kata naruto

"Kau benar, cantik luar dalam" kata sasuke sambil masih setengah melamun

"eh? Luar dalam? ,Kau pernah melakukan apa dengan imotouku! Kenapa Kau bisa bilang cantik luar dalam!" kata naruto sambil sewot Dan fiktor alias fikiran kotor

"eh?! #o# bukan begitu teme, maksudku ,hatinya juga cantik, mencintai orang dengan tulus" sanggah sasuke dengan panik

"oo, bagus kalau begitu, kalau Kau memang mencintainya, jagalah dia, jangan Kau apa-apakan sampai Kau menikah dengannya, aku sudah menganggapnya adik sendiri, jadi kalau ada apa-apa, aku tidak akan segan segan" jelas naruto panjang lebar, menunjukan kasih sayang seorang kakak

"baik onii-Chan -_-" sasuke merasa diceramahi

"ayo masuk, eh? Aku mau tanya, rumahmu masih tetap kan?" tanya naruto

"iya,,memang kenapa?" kata sasuke singkat

"berarti rumahmu dekat dengan rumah sakura-Chan?" tanya naruto lagi

"oh iya ya, aku lupa kalau rumahku dekat dengan rumah sakura" kata sasuke

"wahh, berarti kalau aku ingin ke rumah sakura, aku bisa mampir,hahaha" kata naruto menggoda

"terserah -_-" sasuke sewot #wkwkkwk

.

Didalam

.

"hai, sakura-Chan" kata hinata santai

"hai" balas sakura yang masih sibuk mengangkati makanan dari dapur ke taman belakang

"hai hinata-Chan, nii-chanmu dimana?" kushina tiba-tiba ikut

"dia diluar bersama sasuke-kun,memangnya kenapa?" kata hinata santai

"suruh mereka kesini ya" kata kushina sambil tersenyum

"ha'I"

Hinata pun keluar lagi, diluar dia melihat mereka berdua sedang berbincang-bincang

"nii-chaaaan..! , sasuke-kuuuuun..! Ayo masuk" teriak hinata ,dari teras, rumah naruto bisa dibilang luas

"ok,, kami akan ke sana imotou" teriak naruto

"cepat ya..!" teriak hinata lagi

Hinata pun masuk

"ayo dobe,kita masuk" kata sasuke

"yosh"

Mereka berduapun berjalan ke dalam rumah

"hei naruto, menurutmu aku Dan hinata bagaimana?" tanya sasuke tiba-tiba

"bagaimana apanya?" tanya naruto

"cocok atau tidak?" kata sasuke sambil ber'blush'ria

"Kalau untuk urusan cocok atau tidak, itu urusan kalian, Kalau Kau merasa imotou keterlaluan, atau bagaimana Kau bisa memutuskannya, aku tidak pernah memaksa hubungan siapapun" kata naruto santai "lalu bagaimana menurutmu aku Dan sakura?" tanya naruto sambil tersenyum malu

"kalian berdua terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri" kata sasuke sontak membuat naruto blushing

Mereka berduapun masuk kedalam rumah sambil berbincang-bincang

"ada apa imotou?" tanya naruto

"kalian dipanggil kushina-Chan" kata hinata sambil membantu sakura

"hei,sakura-Chan" naruto angkat bicara

"ada apa naruto-kun?" tanya sakura

"Kau ganti baju Dulu sana" kata naruto sambil mendekati sakura

"nanti saja naruto-kun" kata sakura sambil masih sibuk dengan makanan yang diangkatnya

"imotou, Kau gantikan sakura-Chan sebentar ya" kata naruto

"eh? Aku?" kata hinata

"biar hime ku ini ganti baju" kata naruto sambil mengusap rambut hinata

"hhh, baiklah, kemarikan makanan itu sakura-Chan,, dasar nii-Chan!" kata hinata ngambek

"imotou manja.." kata naruto Santai

"whatever -_-" hinata ngambek

"cepat ganti baju sana sakura-Chan,aku merasa lelah melihatmu dengan baju itu"

"hmm,, baiklah ouji, Kau yang memintanya" kata sakura sambil menyentil hidung naruto

"naruto.." tiba-tiba kushina memanggil

"ada apa kaa-Chan?" tanya naruto santai

"tolong kalian berdua mengangkat meja ini ya,, taruh taman belakang" kata kushina santai sambil melihat catatan yang entah apa isinya #hahaha

"ok kaa-Chan" kata naruto "ayo sasuke, Kau angkat yang sana, aku angkat yang sini" lanjutnya

"gotcha sir" jawab sasuke

Akhirnya merekapun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan kushina

"naruto, memangnya yang ikut dalam pesta ini siapa saja? Coba Kau hitung, tempatnya saja sudah melebihi batas" tanya sasuke

"umm, aku, Kau, hinata, sakura-Chan, kaa-Chan, tou-Chan, naruka, kurama-nii, mizuki-san, hiasi-san, sudah itu saja aku rasa , 10 orang" kata naruto

"kenapa kaa-chanmu menyiapkan untuk 15 orang?" tanya sasuke penasaran

"entahlah? Mungkin dia mengundang tetangga" kata naruto santai

"hmm"

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara orang berteriak (posisi di taman belakang)

"_kushina! Apa sudah selesai?_" tanya orang itu a.k.a mizuki

"_belum! Apa mereka sudah datang?_" tanya kushina

"_mereka disini_" kata mizuki terdengar oleh naruto Dan sasuke

"_wahh,mikoto-Chan,mebuki-Chan oyasuminasai!" _kata kushina semangat,kushina,minato,mebuki,mizuki,hiashi,mikoto, adalah alumni KHS

"eh ? Naruto,, itu kan ibuku?" tanya sasuke setelah mendengarnya

"ayo, temui ibumu" kata naruto sambil mengajak sasuke keluar

Lalu merekapun keluar dengan santainya

"hei sasuke, 5 orang yang tidak ku hitung itu bisa jadi kaa-Chan Dan touchanmu" kata naruto sambil berjalan

"mungkin" kata sasuke santai

.

Wwwwwwww

Meanwhile

Wwwwwwww

.

"hei kushina, mikoto, mizuki, mana anak kalian Dan anakku juga?" tanya mebuki diruang tamu

"aku memanfaatkan mereka" -_-?

"maksudmu?" tanya mikoto pada kushina polos

"yah,mereka aku suruh membantuku" jawab kushina santai

"-.-# hmm, bagaimana Kau ini,, mereka masih lelah sudah Kau suruh membantumu". Kata mebuki sewot #hahaha

"tak apa, mereka sudah bertemu Dan beristirahat di airport kok, jadi tak masalah" kata kushina santai

"tapi kan.."

"tak apa kok kaa-Chan, oh iya, apa itachi-nii ikut?" tiba-tiba sasuke memotong

"kyahh..! Sasuke-Chan, kau sudah besar ya,dia ikut" kata mikoto

"naruto panggilkan sakura-Chan, Dan hinata-Chan" kata kushina seenaknya

"hadeh, baiklah" kata naruto yang baru saja sampai

Narutopun berjalan ke arah taman belakang

"hmm, aku kangen dengan konoha, besok aku akan mengajak mereka jalan-jalan ah" naruto bermonologria

"eh, naru-kun, Kau bicara dengan siapa?" Tanya sakura membuyarkan monologue Dan lamunan naruto

"kyah! Eh, sakura-Chan,tidak ada apa-apa kok" kata naruto gelagapan

"eh, nii-Chan, didepan ada siapa saja?" Tanya hinata pada naruto

"rahasia" kata naruto menggoda imotounya

"hmmmm" hinatapun mengembungkan pipinya

"kalian dipanggil sama kushina-kaa" kata naruto

"ada apa lagi?" Tanya sakura

"RAHASIA" kata naruto sambil ngeloyor kedepan membuat keduanya meradang

"naruto-kun..! Tunggu" kata sakura sambil mengejarnya

"apa lagi hime?" kata naruto

"aku keluar denganmu ya" kata sakura sambil memeluk lengan naruto

"ok hime, Kau bagaimana hinata, apa tidak memeluk lengan sasuke juga?" kata naruto menggoda

"sudah sering nii-Chan -_-" kata hinata merasa tergoda

.

Meanwhile

.

"ayo kita makan...!" teriak kushina semangat, terang aja semangat, dia kan cinta masak

"eh? Kenapa Kau semangat begitu kushina" Tanya mebuki

"apa Kau tidak tau?, dia kan addicted kuliner" kata mizuki

"apalagi kalau masakannya sendiri" tambah mikoto

"hahaha" keempatnya tertawa

"kushina-Chan.. Katanya tadi makan, ayo!" tiba-tiba minato masuk bersama 2 pria Dan 2 laki-laki (minato,fugaku,hiashi,itachi,kurama)

"hahaha" mereka semua tertawa

"ayo minna!" tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak dari arah belakang rumah

"makanannya sudah siap lho" susul seseorang juga

"nah, tuh ayo kita masuk, aku lapar" kata minato

"hahaha, kalian berdua sama saja" kata mikoto menggoda

"ayo" merekapun pergi ke belakang rumah

.

Di belakang

.

"silahkan" kata Naruto

"hahaha, kalian tau, kalian berempat seperti waitress" kata itachi setengah menggoda mengundang hashtag di jidat mereka ber empat (naruto,sasuke,sakura,hinata)

"hei jangan begitu, kasihan kan waitressnya" kata kurama juga ikut menggoda

"nii-Chan!" kata sasuke Dan Naruto choir OOC mode on

"sudahlah, hei, kalian berempat segera duduk, masa kalian berdiri terus, padahal kan pesta ini untuk kalian" kata kushina innocent, padahal kan dia yang membuat mereka seperti ini

"ya, cepat duduk" kata mizuki

"wah kushina, ini semua Kau yang menyiapkan?" kata mebuki terkesima

"hahaha, tidak kok, mana mungkin aku bisa buat sebanyak ini, aku dibantu mizuki" kata kushina sambil menunjuk mizuki

"wahh, kenapa kalian tidak segera memanggil kita, siapa tahu kita bisa membantu" kata mikoto sambil merangkul mebuki

"yah, aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian,lagian kan , pesta ini ada disini, jadi pakai tenaga yang ada disini saja,hehehe" kata kushina,sambil nyengir 5 jari (trademarknya keluarga uzumaki)

"boleh aku coba kaa-Chan" kata Naruto tiba-tiba nyrobot

"silahkan sayang, ayo semua cobalah masakanku Dan mizuki" kata kushina promosi

"itadakimasu!" kata Naruto

Mereka semuapun makan

"eh, kaa-Chan, mana tou-Chan?" Tanya sakura tiba-tiba

"ohh, tou-Chan sedang keluar, dia ada urusan di Luxembourg mengurus cabang" kata mebuki santai

"wow, aku tak menyangka, 'HARUNO's SAKE' punya cabang sampai di eropa" kata fugaku terpukau

"hah! Yang benar?" Tanya kushina

"begitulah" kata mebuki santai

"keren!, ngomong-ngomong kizashi lulusan apa sih?" Tanya minato

"S3 ekonomi" jawab mebuki singkat

"wah, aku tak percaya, si bodoh itu bisa lulus S3?" kata kushina bergurau

"hahaha, aku sendiri juga tak percaya" kata mebuki sambil tertawa

Hening

Hening

Hening

"eh! Ngomong-ngomong soal lulusan, kalian berempat ingin sekolah dimana?" tiba-tiba kurama menunjuk 4 orang yang baru pulang dari suna itu

"KHS" jawab orang tua anak 4 itu

"eh! Kan yang ditanya kami" kata sasuke

"iya, kenapa kalian yang menjawab" kata itachi hahaha , kakak beradik kompak

"kami memang mau kesana" kata hinata santai

"kami sudah browsing mencari sekolah terbaik di konoha, result teratas adalah KHS, jadi kami ke sana saja" lanjut sasuke

"lagipula kan kalian juga yang memilihkan untuk kami" kata Naruto santai

"yasudah,2 minggu lagi kalian masuk ke sekolah kan?" Tanya kurama

"yeah, begitulah kurama-nii" kata hinata

"kalian bersiaplah kami kerjai" kata itachi "karena kami, ketua Dan wakil organisasi sekolah" lanjut kurama sambil memasang evilface

"hahaha" mereka semua tertawa

"wah, kushina, makananmu sugoi" kata mikoto memuji

"hahaha, Kau bisa saja" kata kushina

_Drrrrrtttt...! Drrrrrrtttttt...! Drrrrrtttt...!_

"ah, sebentar ya , aku ada telephone" tiba-tiba fugaku berdiri Dan pergi ke luar

"eh, sasuke, apa benar Kau berpacaran dengan hinata?" tiba-tiba itachi menanyakan pertanyaan yang kurang jelas

"a..ano , I..iya n..nii-Chan" jawab sasuke gelagapan #hahaha

"wahh, aku baru tahu lho" kata mikoto tiba-tiba

"serius? Saat hinata pertama kali keluar dengan sasuke Kau tidak tau?" kata mizuki

"benar, aku tidak tau"

"sasuke, Kau beritau kaa-chanmu atau tidak kalau Kau berpacaran huh?" kata itachi

"umm ano, kupikir kaa-Chan akan tau sendiri, hehehe" kata sasuke

"mana mungkin aku tau sasuke, aku kan sibuk" kata mikoto

"sibuk apa Kau?" Tanya mizuki

"sibuk Dengan fugaku,hahaha" tiba-tiba kushina nyletuk

"hahaha" semuanya tertawa

"ha Dan ha, ok, uchiha, ayo kita pulang" tiba-tiba fugaku kembali ada di taman belakang lagi

"eh! Kenapa? , apa Kau marah dengan ucapanku tadi?" Tanya kushina pada fugaku

"Marah? Untuk apa?" kata fugak sambil memakaikan jaket istrinya

"entah?" jawab kushina santai "lalu kenapa Kau buru-buru?" tanya kushina

"yah sebenarnya aku ada urusan dengan 'uchiha TV', dia ada kontrak dengan bawahan suamimu" jawabnya santai

"eh! Oh iya aku lupa,hehehe sumimasen ya, harusnya aku bilang pada sekertarisku kalau tidak bisa, yasudah, sepertinya dirut 'namikaze corp.' Harus ikut juga" minato pun berdiri, lalu menghampiri fugaku

"ayo" ajak minato

"fugaku-kun, bagaimana dengan aku Dan anak-anak?" Tanya mikoto

"kita pulang" jawabnya santai

"eh! Tunggu Dulu, sasuke nanti aku antar" kata Naruto tiba-tiba

"aku akan menghantar itachi" kata kurama ikut-ikut (hahaha,kakak beradik yang kompak #plak)

"hmm, baiklah" kata fugaku

"yasudah, kalian berdua baik baik ya disini" kata mikoto sambil keluar bersama dengan fugaku

"aku berangkat ya kushina-Chan" kata minato sambil mengelus-elus rambut kushina

"jaa-ne"

Mereka bertiga pun keluar Dan yang masih ada didalam berbincang-bincang sampai sore

.

Skip time sore

.

"kushina, besok kizashi pulang, aku harus menyiapkan kedatangannya" kata mebuki sambil pamit

"ya, aku juga sudah lelah, aku ingin segera tidur di kasur lamaku" kata sakura

"hahaha, yasudah, Naruto, tolong antarkan mereka ya" kata kushina

"ha'i Kaa-chan, teme, Kau ikut sekalian pulang tidak" Tanya Naruto sambil berjalan kearah garasi

"ya, aku mau pulang juga" kata sasuke sambil menghampiri hinata "hime, barang-barangku dirumahmu kan" kata sasuke

"iya ouji, mau ku ambilkan?" kata hinata

"tak usah hime, tolong antarkan aku ke rumahmu ya" kata sasuke

"ha'I"

Mereka berduapun keluar

"Kaa-chan, aku pakai Mobil yang mana?" Tanya-teriak-Naruto

"jangan pakai mobilmu, pakai Mobil nii-sanmu saja" jawab-teriak kushina

"kenapa tidak pakai punyaku?" Tanya-teriaklagi Naruto

"baka! Sport car cuma bisa membawa 1 orang!" jawab-teriaklagi kushina

"oh iya" gumam Naruto

"yasudah, Kaa-chan, kuncinya dimana" kata Naruto sambil mendekat kearah kushina yang berada di belakang rumah

"dimeja sayang" kata kushina

"ok, minna, ayo kita aku hantar"

"ayo"

.

Diperjalanan

.

"hei Naruto-Chan, bagaimana anaku di suna bersamamu?" Tanya mebuki tiba-tiba

"err.. Bagaimana ya? Sepertinya dia baik-baik saja" kata Naruto

"iya benar kami berdua baik baik saja" lanjut sakura

"jangan percaya mebuki-san, bisa saja mereka bohong" kata sasuke bergurau

"hahaaha, benar, aku tidak akan percaya, nanti kalau ada apa-apa dengan anaku, akan kuadukan kau pada kushina Dan minato" kata mebuki bergurau pula

"hahaahha"

"baiklah, sasuke ini rumahmu kan?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah rumah yang terletak di bagian kanan jalan,rumah besar dengan 2 lantai bercat putih

"ha'i , ini rumahku, baiklah jaa-ne Naruto, sakura, mebuki-san"

"jaa-ne teme" kata Naruto

Setelah menurunkan sasuke mereka bertiga melanjutkan perjalanan

"umm ano, setelah dari sini kita kemana?" tiba-tiba Naruto bertanya

"apa kau sudah lupa Naruto-kun?" Tanya sakura

"masa rumah kekasihmu sendiri kau lupa?" lanjut mebuki

"kan selama ini yang kuingat sakuranya, bukan rumahnya sakura, hehehe" kata Naruto

"hahaaha,baiklah,dari sini kita belok ke kiri , lalu...

.

Skip time

.

"jaa-ne Naruto-kun!" teriak sakura dari luar Mobil saat Naruto selesai menghantarkannya

"jaa hime" kata Naruto

Lalu Narutopun menjalankan mobilnya

"hmm, aku mau pulang" kata Naruto

_Triing..! _1 whatsapp

Hyuuga hinata

-nii-Chan malam ini temani aku berkeliling konoha ya

"haahh.. Ada ada saja imotouku yang satu ini" kata Naruto sambil menghela nafas

_-baiklah, tapi biarkan nii-chanmu beristirahat sebentar ya |_**send|**

.

.

wwwwwwww

TBC

wwwwwwww

.

Wahhh! Berapa tahun Wim nggarap nih fic! Kalian tahu nggak, jadi kelas 3 itu sulit buat nulis fiction Wim tunjukin ya jadwal wim

1. 3-6 february 2014 try out

2. 17-20 February 2014 try out

3. 24 Feb - 4 maret 2014 ujian praktek

4. 17-24 maret 2014 try out

5. 5-12 April 2014 ujian sekolah

6. 21-24 April 2014 try out

7. 5-8 mei 2014 ujian nasional

Gimana? Gila nggak? Kalau ada yang protes maklum donk,hehehe

Okelah, sekarang waktunya bales review an

wwwwwwww

: wah ide bagus tuh,,makasih masukannya

wwwwwwww

: ya iya lah,, wim kan naruhina sejati,, hidup naruhina!

wwwwwwww

Namikaze Ichza : ya ini wim alnjutina,,hahaha maaf ya lama..

wwwwwwww

Segitu aja ya dari Wim, mumpung masih ada waktu kosong Wim mau lanjutin fic yang lain

Jaa


End file.
